Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Jason Page http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Jason Since this is an offline CAW Wrestler. ONLY CAW Wrestlers who have been on a CAW show that has been online count. Nothing personal, but that's the rules. XtremeTony 05:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Support: Offline CAW with no proof of being in any actual show --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin 05:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Total Nonstop Terror http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/TNT(Total_Nonstop_Terror) Another Offline Page which unless presents some valid proof of having content online will need to be deleted.--Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin 05:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) The Immortal http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/The_Immortal Another Offline CAW that believes itself to be in WCW and simply seems like a load of spam --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin 05:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) DWF http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Dynasty_Wrestling_Franchise I haven't seen anything from this Offline CAW fed XtremeTony 20:00, October 13, 2009 (UTC) There IS a channel, it's just closed. --ThisIsU - RAPE! RAPE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE! 20:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Updated from The Real DJ Wentworth ~ http://www.youtube.com/user/DWF2010Dynasty --SOC 20:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) This is debatable at the moment as he claims December the 1st something will happen. CAW Wikia is not a promotion site sorry. When ever 1st December comes round he can always reopen it. As for now --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin (Talk) 00:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) DON'T DELETE IT PLEASE ICW http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Intercontinental_Championship_Wrestling (You can delete this page) The ICW page. I do not need it no more. Cjsellers022cjsellers022 CCWO http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Canadian_Caw_Wrestling_Organization Extremetony, These league does exist on youtube!!!!!!!!!! its not fake!!!!! so please do not remove it Another CAW fed that doesn't exist. ok. I'm gonna need proof that it does exist. XtremeTony 01:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Well, it had 9 episodes on the CanadianTrain01 account that is now deleted, plus, it is know on the CawWrestlingUnite Channel on Youtube, waiting to make its redebut on SVR10 in probably 2010 Here are some link to a video hosting sites that you can use... http://www.megavideo.com Post your past shows on there. And also use the signature thing so we know what yoyu said.XtremeTony Tony you can delete is page if you want in a few days, my explaination is on the page. Thank You. And sorry for spazzing above, --SOC 11:41, October 29, 2009 (UTC) IWE http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/IWE Yet another fake CAW fed. Already has like 12 articles. - Amez Just helping A brother out and letting you know IWE is a CAW Leauge on youtube, although it is not good or famous here is the link, http://www.youtube.com/user/wildcatv1 he has 4 episodes --SOC 11:39, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Well, time to use them kewl images I just made up: ---- --And then ThisIsU was a zombie. 20:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) WWE Tag Team Champions http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Tag_Team_Champions I think this one goes without saying. Just click on it yourself and you'll see exactly why it should be deleted. - Amez Umm yh its done :) --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin (Talk) 00:20, October 31, 2009 (UTC) IPW http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/User:ImpactProWrestling If this fed even exists, these articles should be erased regardless as quality control, because these are just littered with inexcusable errors. Just dreadful! - Amez I have informed the owner to put up proof if he does not fix these articles up they will be deleted --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin (Talk) 18:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Look Guys even though it is not youtube yet i am creating the caws i created Kevin Orton, Joe Brutal, Blade so far.i am trying to create my guys but not had time to. Look i am trying to do everything even you should know it is hard to create a show. User:ImpactProWrestling. YET ANOTHER ONE http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_CAWFed Fresh from the shit oven. *Added to the template to that page. As always this page has 7-10 Days to be disputed & given a reason to stay on the CAW Wikia This fed is real Please don delete WWE CAWfed http://www.youtube.com/user/nycfranchise718 kk --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin (Talk) 09:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ok. A few comments about the show... I saw a bit of it. Has some potential to be good. I just wished he used a different name. XtremeTony 16:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Zack Ryder I recall a bunch of WWE wrestler articles being deleted from CAW Wikia during the great article deletion storm last month. This one was just made: http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Zack_Ryder If I'm wrong and we ARE able to make WWE wrestler pages, then sorry for the waste of your time. ~ Amez Here's what needs to happen. We need a list of Real Wrestlers being used on CAW shows, and have listed what CAW shows they're on. I don't wanna see anymore Real Wrestler pages copied from the Wikia. XtremeTony 01:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Good suggestion, I think that would help quite a bit. ~ Amez John Cena CAW Wiki http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/John_cena_caw_wiki Pointless spammy article ~ Amez Agreed. Like I posted yesterday, a complete list of real wrestlers sed in CAW shows, NOT individual pages. XtremeTony 23:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yep pretty much --Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 23:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Backlash http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Backlash Found another generic name article. ~ Amez Megan Brooks page http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Megan_Brooks Looks like an eFed character. Extreme CAW Wrestling http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Extreme_Caw_Wrestling This page has been empty for some time, and why is it empty? Mr. Kennedy http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Mr.Kennedy This page doesn't have much info on it. Should be merged w/ the CAW League this character is a part of. WWCW Page http://caw.wikia.com/World Wide Championship Wrestling Isn't that weird fed offline? No its not, it used to be a CAW fed before the owner quit. And before you use the "if its no longer run, we should delete it arguement", then we have to delete the NoDQ CAW page aswell Kingpatch 01:30, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I would like to discuss this further, please contact me at (918) 696-2788. ~ Amez New-WWCW not going through with it too little time ~ neXusFFW ICarly Please delete these stupid pages that have no place on this site. http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Icarly and http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Icarly_the_internet_show Also this page asked for deletion http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/NAW_Alumni Thanks again! McCain Corporation This page is blank, and has no info. McCain Corporation XtremeTony 06:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) CAW: Casey Anthony Wrestling Casey Anthony Wrestling Why was this created? Emily Rodriguez (first attempt screwed up) http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Emily_Rodriguez accidently tried using the new Caw Superstar Template and it didn't turn out the way i wanted it. please delete this. ~ Harvanator MCW messed up...... again Can you please delete the MCW Christmas Chaos 2009, MCW Christmas Chaos and MCW Bombfire Brawl pages. I was going to put a chronology page for Bonfire Brawl and Christmas Chaos a few years ago but i never got round to it. Now i find that doing that will just waste time. Also MCW Christmas Chaos 2009 was supposed to by my 2nd CPV but i never uploaded it so therefore it needs to be deleted. - The Chibi Little Man, MASTERATH 22:37, October 17, 2011 (Tea & Crumpets time) Gonna be deleted now Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 21:39, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice one, thanks :D - The Chibi Little Man, MASTERATH 22:42, October 17, 2011 (Tea & Crumpets time) Hello i wanted to know why my page Brooklyn Sid , Typhoon Earthquake and Survivor Mayhem 2014 are contenders for deletion. (RubenKratos234 (talk) 21:04, November 19, 2014 (UTC)) You've yet to put a YouTube channel link on your league page, that is why. We have no proof of the leagues existance so there is no need for you to be making multiple pages yet. ~ former CAW Wikia staff user:BrentHarvanator 23:46, November 19, 2014 (UTC) TNXA:_Total_Nonstop_Xtreme_Animation Why does my TNXA page will be deleted? And why does Timmy Turner page will be deleted as well? You deleting a wrong page. my TNXA page didn't do nothing. Please, don't delete my TNXA page. Without it, my friends will be worried about my TNXA page. I need someone's help to save my TNXA page. Thank you. :-( Category has been removed from the TNXA page. Was abit late to take swift action due to personal matters. Deletion is no longer a question for the page. The Timmy Turner one however is still up in the air for it's vote for deletion because, i apologize for this, it's really not a great contribution here. ~ former CAW Wikia staff user:BrentHarvanator 11:05, November 28, 2014 (UTC) XCW (X-treme Censored Wrestling) Why is my page XCW set for deletion ? (RubenKratos234 (talk) 00:45, December 18, 2014 (UTC)) Same reason as last time. "You've yet to put a YouTube channel link on your league page, that is why. We have no proof of the leagues existance so there is no need for you to be making multiple pages yet." ~ former CAW Wikia staff user:BrentHarvanator 00:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Timmy Turner One minute I was checking on Timmy Turner page, and the next minute, it was gone and deleted. How's that even possible!? What's going on!? :'( Kevin Light What's wrong with my CAW? Is it because I made the page because it looks like I didn't create Him in a game or something? I specified why. A) No evidence of existence in video format in a league. B) It's just WWE fanfiction.